Blue and Green at the Academy Courtyard
by yupyuphahaha
Summary: Tsukune has a dream. Or a nightmare. Or a dream sequence. Or whatever the hell he is having. Perhaps caused by a dream yokai? Or is it a prediction? Something is off.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters, universes, or so forth of Type-Moon or Rosario+Vampire. I do, however, wish I had the Second Magic right now._

**Chapter 1: The nightmare**

* * *

_You are but a big fish in a small pond. And that will be your doom._

* * *

Flames.

Blue and green flames that consumed the world, stretching over to the endless horizon.

A cerulean inferno raged all around him. And he could do nothing, as he was trapped in one himself.

His arms refused to obey. Covered with the glittering madness, he could not move. He could only watch, as a great, spidery silver-and-blue _thing_ moved within the frozen conflagration.

He could see his friends.

Moka, her expression of shock frozen on her face, pink hair splayed out, refusing to fall.

Kurumu, hunched over, eyes shut tightly, hands fingering the red gap where a bolt of fire had lodged, streams of red in stasis.

Mizore, lollipop a mere inch from her face, which also had a look of shock, eyes wide open, her hands locked in the ice-claw stage. Greenish streams caressed them.

Others. Unmoving within the embrace of the blue.

Silently, he screamed, nothing coming out of his empty throat. His lungs burned, as his mouth refused to budge, to open. He tried tearing his head, his eyes, from the scene.

He saw a great, spidery silver-and-blue _thing_ move.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tsukune jerked up from the warmth and fluffiness of his fluffy, white pillow, waving his arms crazily about, taking in deep, gasping breaths. Oh, and his bedsheets were wet with sweat, yellow with lemonade from a prank that hit him a few days ago (he forgot to change them), and he was about to totter over the edge of his bad.

Realizing the natural laws of gravity about to take hold upon him, he clawed weakly at his bedsheets to try to keep him up and unhurt, but of course they slipped, and he sent a betrayed look at them.

Bam. His head struck the carpeted ground hard, and he groaned, at frustration at the evil laws of gravity, and in pain from his ringing noggin, not to mention the deep pits of blackness fired into his sense of self from the nightmare.

"Man, that sucked," he muttered to himself. Getting up, the human threw his bedsheets back oto his bed, and closed his eyes. He attempted to reflect upon his dream.

"Oh right! Those green flames touching Mizore's ice claws looked great! Moka also looks-" Tsukune realized that his sanity might be slipping a bit, so he proceeded to headdesk at the nearest desk he had.

*Thud. Thud.*

"Aah, much better." The pain helped to clear his mind up from the grogginess of sleep, and that nightmare. He shivered, realizing that, since his bedsheets were wet, so were his clothes. And oh boy were they wet. Slaking a hand through his hair, the teen looked at the clock.

"Five o'clock. Huh, that's strange, waking up at such an hour. I thought it would be like 5:27." He decided to go shower, study a bit, perhaps find something to eat, and then go meet his friends. Perhaps talk about with them..." Tsukune shuddered at the thought of the thing in his dream. He hoped that he would not have a nightmare like that again. His friends would cheer him up; he knew that they will, especially since they would see taht he was down.

He knew not to underestimate them. After all, his friends and he went through a lot together.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to write something about someone and something. Don't attack me, please, if the characters seem a bit off. Short, yes. Blargh. Review please. Flames will be used to light my furnace, Root knows how cold it is here at night._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strange Crystal**

_Be careful of what you do. You never know what consequences can occur._

* * *

Somewhere deep underground, in the murkiest depths of Yokai academy…

* * *

"So… Why are we here again?" One dark figure stepped up onto a lighted discussion desk.

"Shush! I still need to apply the silence seals to the wall!" Another voice, sharp, hissed at the first speaker. A soft glow of purple lit the darkness, and faded.

"There. Now we can talk."

A third voice piped up. "Come on, hurry up! I wanna get to the good part! Isn't that why we are here?"

The second voice responded, even and level, "Yes. As per our goals, I have found something that will help us immensely. In the coldest depths of Russia, where nobody walks, where the snow blows as heavy as the darkest nights, an object fell from space."

The figure pulled out a small briefcase, and laid it upon the table. "I followed up some rumors made by the humans living around the region. They claimed to have seen a streak of light fill the night sky. The Russian Government has sent some units to search for the object, but hasn't found anything. I, with my superior skills, have found what they are looking for." Taking the briefcase and unlocking it, the figure opened it.

Nestled in the red felt of the insides was a blue crystal, almost clear. A single white line stretched from one tip of the crystal to another. Parts of the edges were fragmented, and the crystalline object was glowing with an inner azure light.

What surprised the other two figures most, however, was that this thing seemed to be radiating a large aura of youki. Not enough to measure to a simple Troll, however, but the energy was still palpable.

"Is this it? You bring us here to see only this fragile thing? I feel insulted." The first figure growled at the second, staring into the object on the briefcase. "Is this what we are supposed to use to bring the revenge of Fairy Tale for the embarrassment this _slop dump_ and its inhabitants have brought upon us?"

"Easy there!" the third figure spoke, trying to placate the annoyed partner. "I'm sure that Uryuu has a good reason to bring this shiny thing!"

The third figure, now named Uryuu, picked up the crystal, and tossed it up and down. "Correct. This came from outer space, and has a large amount of youki-like energy. Do you know what that means?"

The first figure shook a head, while the second remarked, "Does that means that there are aliens in space? Yay!" and reached for it, but Uryuu pulled his hand away.

"Not just any aliens. You see, I did quite a few tests on this crystal here, and what I found amazed me." He tossed a bundle of papers on the circular desk. "Read it, Midou."

The first figure, now named Midou, picked up a piece of paper. "Why do I have to read this thing? All I want to do is get revenge on those brats for defeating me." He scanned over the paper. "What is this supposed to mean? Not having the 'Concept of Fragmentation'? Not having the 'Concept of Liquidity'? What the hell is this supposed to mean?" He threw the papers back down onto the table, glaring at Uryuu.

"I am just getting to that point, Midou," Uryuu spoke, lecturing to Midou like the latter was an elementary-grade student. "The fact that this crystal does not have the concepts you spoke of means that whatever made this crystal has a different origin than us. Perhaps we can use this crystal to summon one of the aliens to this academy?" He then proceeded to toss the crystal to Midou, who briefly juggled with it.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Bit it?" Midou grumbled.

"I think that you should focus your youki into it!" cheered the second figure. Uryuu nodded. "Channeling youki into it seems to bring a sort of resonance effect. I didn't dare do it while out in the fields, and I figured that this place, underneath the academy, will be the best place to do so. After all, if we do summon an alien, at least we will do it here."

Midou retorted. "What makes you think that we can summon an alien with this thing?" but proceeded to direct energy into the crystal.

Slowly, the crystal began absorbing the hybrid's energy. The single line in it began to glow brighter, brighter, and the structure began resonating, sending energy waves around the room. Nobody flinched, for nobody could hear them.

Uryuu continued studying the crystal. "Interesting. It seems to react to youki in quite a strange way… Why is it resonating? Is it sending some sort of wave? Message?" He proceeded to take out a notebook, and jot down notes, while Midou continued channeling, and the crystal continued to glow.

"How long am I supposed to do this?" complained the hybrid. He had been feeding his youki into the crystal for quite some while. He began feeling numbness in his hand, where he had contact with the crystal. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel a weird thing in my hand. It's like something is crawling down into my fingers."

"Umm… I think that the crystal is linking its energies into Midou's youki!" piped up the second figure. "I think that Midou should stop now."

Midou then tried to stop placing his energy into the crystal. Code word being "tried."

"Hey! Why can't I stop?" Midou complained. He attempted to stop focusing energy, but the crystal still fed. "Oi, Uryuu! Why can't I stop?" Midou felt a bit scared now.

"Perhaps it is because of the link between your energy and the crystal? Oh. Shit. I see. It's both a communicator and a transponder."

"Maybe it's sending a message to the aliens now! We will see aliens soon!" cheered the second figure.

Quite suddenly, the sapping of energy from Midou to the crystal stopped. The aforementioned hybrid let out a sigh of relief. He thought he might be drained dry by that damned thing! "And what is this supposed to do?" he asked. He held his hand with the crystal out to Uryuu. Uryuu pushed the crystal with his pen. It didn't budge.

"Well, everyone's dismissed. I have some things to attend to. You can keep that crystal." The Youkai stood up, unsealed the door, and disappeared into the milky darkness.

"Imma go get my daily sugar now! See ya later, Midou!" The second figure skipped out of the door, and disappeared as well.

"Well, hell." Midou then attempted to remove the crystal. He could not. "Get off, you damned piece of glass!" He tried again, pulled it with his other hand, using the felt from the briefcase, then using the papers on the table. "Ah, screw it." The others left first, leaving him with cleanup duties, so he grabbed the briefcase and the papers. He then took one last look at the crystal.

The crystal absorbed a bit of his youki, then slowly _assimilated_ itself into his hand, despite its size.

Midou stared at it, blinking, and then dismissed it. He walked away, mess of papers and briefcase in hand.

* * *

_A/n: I do not own either of these two series. I am not sure whether I am stretching a bit of Type-Moon's stuff here or not. The Rosario+Vampire characters may be a bit OOC here. Maybe._


End file.
